Pawsible Matespriteship
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "I suppose it's pawwsible- I mean, possible." One-shot: Eridan/Nepeta.


**Well, while I deal with writer's block for my **_**MASKED**_** story, here's more **_**Homestuck**_**. Here we go.**

* * *

Nepeta Leijon stared at the shipping wall with huge, watery eyes. Painted on the wall before her was a vibrant drawing of her and Karkat. Tears dripped from her eyes as the kitten troll whimpered at this sunken ship. Just recently, the male troll she crushed on caught her staring wide-eyed at him. He became angry, declaring she was creepy and that she should keep dreaming, because he'll never want to be her matesprite. Not to mention he's been spending a lot of time with Terezi. Nepeta sniffled and drew a big, red heart around the picture, then drew a cracked line through it.

Nepeta dropped her chalk, letting it roll on the floor as she trudged through the halls of their H.Q., her head hung low. As she passed by the closed door to Eridan's room, her ear perked. She pressed the side of her head against the door, hearing a depressed male's sobbing on the other side. She slid the door open and peeked in. Eridan, the male fish troll himself, was sobbing over his bed.

"…Eridan?" she spoke in her adorable voice.

"Aah!" Eridan jumped up and turned around, surprised at Nepeta's presence. "Wwhat are you doin', Nep? ?"

Nepeta frowned. "Nepeta is wondering why her furriend Eridan is crying."

"I wwas not cryin'!" Eridan denied. "Wwhy wwould I havve any reason to cry?"

"I don't know."

"Get out, Nep, and leavve me be."

Nepeta frowned and shut the door, walking away. Right away, she heard him crying on the other side, and ran to open his door. "Wwaaah!" he screamed again. "I thought I told you to leavve!"

"Nepeta keeps hearing crying. Meow."

"You are imaginin' it, I wwas not cryin'. Are you goin' to keep glubbin' trollin' me about your miserable imagination? ?"

"'is sorry, Eridan." She closed the door and pretended to walk away, but immediately dashed inside when the sobbing started, catching the fish troll with tears streaming down his face. "AHA! !"

"Wwhoa!" Eridan fell onto his back.

"You FURR crying!"

"Okay, I wwas cryin'! Wwhat's it to you?"

"Nepeta wants to know why Eridan is crying!"

"Stop referrin' to yourself in third person! Anywway… my matesprite, Feferi—I mean, Fef, has lost interest in me… now she is in to Equi and his… _muscles_."

"Mmmm." Nepeta stared up at him with her wide, round, teary eyes. "Nepeta knows how you feel. Nepeta just learned that Karkitty doesn't love purr."

Eridan sighed at all of her cat puns. "Wwhy wwould you be interested in Kar? He is a mutant troll."

"Nepeta thought he was cute. But Karkitty loves TZ."

"Kar chose Rezi ovver you? That is questionable. Wwhen I try to look from a lowwer blood's vvieww, I honestly wwould find you the more attractivve."

Nepeta stared up at Eridan with her goofy cat smile that was shaped like a "3". "Does Eridan mean that?"

"Wwell… in a wway, I guess."

Nepeta wrapped her arms around the taller troll, and Eridan could feel the cat-troll's soft purring. "Oh, Eridan. Do you think, purrhaps, a matespriteship between us is pawsible?"

"Wwhat? ? A _Highblood_ like myself and _you_? ? Besides, wwouldn't a cat rather _eat_ fish?"

"I wouldn't eat you, Eridan." She looked at him with joyous, happy wide eyes. "You're my furriend."

"Hmph." Eridan kept his smug look. "Wwell… Fef is clearly out of the equation, and you are rather beautiful… purrhaps a pawwsible matespriteship can be considered."

Nepeta stared at him more joyfully than ever.

"…Er—I mean, PERhaps, and… Oh, furget it." He face-palmed.

"Hehehe! Nepeta thinks Eridan's stuttering is funny."

"Yes, wwell… purrhaps wwe should go for a cat wwalk… a-an' clear my head." Eridan gave a light smile and held Nepeta's hand as the excited cat-troll jumped forward. She had a new ship to draw on her wall now.

As they turned a corner, a pair of eyes glared at them from behind. Gamzee Makara glared hatefully at Eridan. The clown troll switched out a knife as he calmly honked and followed them.

* * *

**Sooo yeah. Lol that sort of ended the same way as Mika's Aurora/Francis story! XP Soo, Eridan/Nepeta is a new couple I'm trying out. I mean, fish/cat, good pairing, right? XP But Nepeta/Gamzee is also a pawsibility, so that's wwhere the cliffhanger comes in. Soo, how was it, I'm not sure if I got Eridan's charactpurr right. And I'm still not sure how troll romance works. XP Well, spring break's over… that means less updates. :( Also, did anyone catch the latest _Homestuck_ page? :33 Later.**


End file.
